Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) antenna technology needs to meet some of minimum performance requirements in the industry. When the terminal has two receiving antennas, only under the condition of additive White Gaussian Noise (AWGN), that is, under the Static propagation condition, for the channel quality indicator (CQI) reporting performance test with minimum precision, the industry has some methods for configuring static channel or static propagation condition, including 2×2 (2 transmitting antennas and two receiving antennas), 4×2 (four transmitting antennas and two receiving antennas) and 8×2 (eight transmitting antennas and two receiving antennas) static channel configuration methods.
With the performance upgrading of the terminal products in future, there are more and more terminals with four or eight receiving antennas, there is, however, no method for CQI reporting performance test with minimum precision in this case, nor the corresponding static channel or static propagation condition configuration method, therefore, this problem is desired to be solved.